Fuera de mi mente
by stmag
Summary: Finalmente, todos terminan convirtiéndose en la persona que dijeron que nunca serían. Akane vive una vida de excesos sumida en recuerdos dolorosos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

 _Capítulo 1_

Malos hábitos _._

Estaba sentada en el suelo de alguna habitación, apenas y podía recordar qué había pasado, aún había trozos de ropa por el suelo, y un par de prendas completas. Levantó la mirada buscando alguna persona, pero solo encontraba vacío, se levantó y lo notó, estaba en un motel.

-Probablemente ya se fue.

Tomo lo que encontró para vestirse, además de un par de monedas y billetes que encontró en la habitación de alguna forma debía regresar a casa. Salió, y comenzó a caminar, después de todo no estaba tan perdida, era el centro de la ciudad, bajó al subterráneo y después de un par de estaciones ya estaba cerca de casa. Intentaba hacer memoria acerca de lo que había sucedido, estaba en una fiesta, luego de ello entre la bebida se perdió, era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos pero no estaba molesta por ello, amores de una noche rara vez herían el corazón. Iba distraída, tanto que no noto cuando pasó a lado de un chico hasta que este le habló.

-Disculpe ¿señorita se encuentra bien?

Asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando, fue hasta que lo noto, estaba tan dormida en la mañana que no se fijó en su aspecto. Su maquillaje estaba completamente corrido, y para colmo su ropa estaba sucia, como si la hubiera pasado entre tierra. Se apeno y aceleró el paso dejando atrás al hombre. Llegó a su departamento, apenas pudo se desvistió y entró directo a un baño de agua helada, vio su cuerpo ligeramente maltratado, mientras se secaba lo veía, una mordida en el muslo de la pierna o los rasguños en su pecho,en ese momento se detuvo a pensar si lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero de igual forma ya no podía cambiar nada. Tomó un camisón, y listo. Fue directo a la nevera, no había mucho, tenía que admitirlo, tenía comida congelada, y cereales, no tenía paciencia para cocinar, solía comprar comida de paso a donde iba. Comenzó a escuchar su teléfono vibrar la noche anterior no se lo llevó, pues ya había perdido dos, lo tomo, y ya tenía un par de mensajes.

"Akane, encontré un nuevo lugar te va a encantar"

Y esa era su querida mala compañía quien la había inducido a ese mundo, entre ellas podían contarse cualquier cosa, además de ello, llevaban la misma vida, se divertían, sin importar que. Miro el reloj marcaban la una en punto, comió rápido un poco de cereal y se lanzó a la cama. Había rentado ese departamento desde que su familia la había echado a la calle, se fue lo más lejos que pudo pagar y en dos años se había desaparecido completamente del mapa, si se habían interesado en buscarla, no lo habían conseguido.

-Idiotas…

 _...Flashback…_

 _-¡No! Akane no puedo permitirte que te sigas haciendo daño se que te duele que el.. - Kasumi intentaba hacerla razonar nuevamente pero era interrumpida abruptamente por su hermana menor_

 _-Ni siquiera lo menciones, es mi vida y haré lo que quiera con ella._

 _-Entonces no seguirás viviendo aquí.- Dijo Soun a su espalda con la mirada baja._

 _..._

Podía mantenerse sin problemas trabajaba durante la semana, en un pequeño restaurante como mesera, no gastaba mucho, y eso le daba libertad para tener ciertos lujos pero aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo extrañaba la compañía. Al abrir los ojos ya eran las ocho, comenzaba la acción. Los domingos no eran tan divertidos, sobre todo porque era poca la gente que iba a buscar con quien pasar el rato, y no tenía tanta libertad para elegir, otras veces solo iba a emborracharse, aunque el alcohol no era su favorito, odiaba las jaquecas, pero consumía cualquier cosa que la dejara salir de su mente. Se lavó la cara y comenzó, saco todo del closet, siempre elegía ropa que no estuviera dispuesta a perder, y esta no fue la excepción, un pantalón, de un lado un corte tipo mini short que dejaba ver su blanca piel, y por el otro largo hasta el tobillo, una blusa de tirantes en color negro, unos grandes tacones en el mismo tono y su cabello, largo, y esponjado cayendo a su cintura, en cuanto a maquillaje buscaba algo sexy, que hiciera sus ojos pequeños , y sus labios con un rojo intenso. Salió apurada apenas y alcanzo a tomar un abrigo y unos cuantos billetes, cerró la puerta y de nuevo topo con alguien, levantó la mirada y era aquel chico, que le había preguntado si se encontraba bien, no lo había notado, era su nuevo vecino.

-Buenas noches, veo que se encuentra mejor.

\- Ah, si, tengo algo de prisa.

Por alguna razón se sentía intimidada, salió casi corriendo, y ahí estaban esperándola, subió al coche, ya todos estaban entrados en copas. No llevaba ni siquiera diez minutos y ya había entrado en ambiente. Olor, simplemente, el olor, alcohol, hierba, tomó un par de tragos y ya estaba lista.

-¿Que diablos te pasa? pareces muerta.- Y esa era Shijo, su querida mala compañía.

\- Shh, creo que regresare a casa. - Respondió Akane.

-¡No eso no! .- Contestó Shijo mientras sacaba de su sostén un pequeño sobre y de él una pequeña pastilla.- Toma con esto te vas animar.

La tomo sin pensarlo, y rápidamente surtió efecto, veía las cosas pasar muy rápido, y sin ningún sentido, reia y reia, mientras seguía bebiendo, estaba completamente perdida hasta que comenzó a bajar poco a poco el efecto, frente a ella estaba una hermosa chica con la que se estaba besando. Se apartó asustada y busco una salida, estaba en un baño, de lo que parecía ser el nuevo lugar que le iba a encantar, un sex club.

-Estupida Shijo… idiota, .- Maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que le había dejado sola. Camino por el lugar sin detenerse, hasta que atravesó por completo, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar, aunque habia un espectaculo hacia donde volteara .

-Pareces perdida, ven te invito un trago.- Ahí estaba la chica con la que había reaccionado solamente le siguió, hacia unas escaleras, noto que estaba en el tercer piso del lugar, el segundo era un bar.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Akane mientras se sentaban en la barra.

\- Eso no importa ¿Quién es Ranma? Me llamaste así un par de veces.- Al ver la cara que hizo Akane la chica prefirió cambiar de tema.- Bueno, eso tampoco importa, no sé qué habrás tomado pero debió ser fuerte.

-No recuerdo mucho, ni sé que era, solo la tome, ¿a qué vienes aquí?.- Le dijo Akane.

-A lo que vienen todos a olvidar. Respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambas sonrieron, se hicieron compañía lo que resto de la noche hablando de temas triviales, no podía entender qué hacía una chica como ella en ese lugar pero ambas evitaron dar razón, y explicar por qué hacían las cosas, solo intercambiaron números, y se dijeron adiós.

 _Después de todo no había sido tan mala noche. Pensó._

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar esta vez sí estaba perdida, recordaba haber recorrido mucho tiempo en auto para llegar ahí pero no sabía dónde estaba, alcanzó a ver que eran las 5 de la mañana, cuando se fue del lugar y comenzó a buscar algún punto que recordara del trayecto para volver a casa, llevaba cerca de una hora caminando y comenzaba a desesperarse, tenía algo de dinero, pero no había pasado cerca de ninguna estación para tomar un bus, tampoco cerca del tren subterráneo. Fue entonces que vio una figura familiar acercarse.

-Akane ¿Eres tú? …

…

 _Espero sus comentarios o PM_

 _Atte: Stmag_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

 _Capítulo 2_

 _Ajena_

-Akane ¿Eres tú?...

Al oír su voz se quedó pasmada.

-Ryoga…

Él, la rodeo de inmediato con sus brazos, y por un momento se perdió en ese abrazo, en un olor familiar, en una persona que tenía más de una noche de conocerle.

-¿Dónde has estado? Pero que…- Se detuvo a observarla, esa no era la Akane que él recordaba.

-Llévame contigo.- Dijo Akane, abrazándolo de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Ella no respondió pero el tomo ese silencio como respuesta, tardó mucho en apartarla de su lado pero lo hizo, la sujeto y camino junto a ella, no hablaron más durante el camino, él quería hacer muchas preguntas más sabia que no era el momento.

Llegaron a una casa, parecía pequeña pero le recordó mucho a todo lo que había dejado atrás en Nerima, Ryoga abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar.

-Akane, quiero hablar contigo de muchas cosas, pero me dirigía a mi trabajo espero lo entiendas, por favor no te vayas quédate aquí, regresaré pronto siéntete como en casa.- Ella simplemente asintió.

-Aquí estaré.

Salió apurado y ella se quedó en el mismo lugar observando su alrededor. Tenía un pequeño sillón junto a la ventana, ahí mismo su mesa para dos personas junto a la cocina, camino hacia la primera habitación, ahí era donde dormía, tenía una cama grande y sobre ella ropa, junto a la cama una pequeña mesita de noche y encima su pañuelo, se acercó a tomarlo, estaba lleno de recuerdos.Comenzó a doblar la ropa que estaba sobre la cama, y a guardarla en un armario, se tomó la libertad de tomar una camisa, y busco el baño. Se dio una ducha por un largo rato, y se puso solo la camisa de Ryoga, no creyó que eso le fuera a molestar, regreso a la habitación y se metió entre las sabanas y quedo profundamente dormida. Y después de mucho tiempo volvió a soñar con sus recuerdos.

 _...Flashback…_

 _-Idiota -. Decía Akane molesta._

 _\- ¿Yo? Es por ti que llegaremos tarde hoy, debiste levantarme antes._

 _-¡¿Qué?!.- Le lanzó su maletín directo a la cabeza y vio como Ranma caía._

…

Soñar con él era su pesadilla favorita. Fue el olor a comida el que la despertó, al levantarse vio un par de bolsas de compras en el suelo.

-Te he traído un cambio de ropa, siento si no te gusta en realidad le pedí a la encargada de la tienda que eligiera las cosas.- Dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Gracias, no debiste molestarte, déjame pagarte, se levantó y tomo su pantalón.- Giró y vio a Ryoga completamente sonrojado, solo llevaba puesta su camisa y esta transparentaba un poco su cuerpo.- Lo siento tome esto sin tu permiso.

-No, n-no no hay problema.- Inmediatamente él se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí, provocando la sonrisa de la chica.

 _Ryoga, siempre tan tierno, porque nunca te vi. Pensó_

Tomó la ropa de las bolsas y se vistió, no podía quejarse, era un lindo conjunto, muy cómodo una pijama. Salió de la habitación y vio preparada la mesa.

-De regreso traje dos obentos, son muy buenos. Ryoga sonreía mientras alejaba la silla para que ella tomara asiento.

-Gracias, me podrías decir ¿dónde estamos?- Ambos se dispusieron a comer.

-Sagamihara, estamos a una hora de Nerima.- Por un momento Akane pareció tener la mirada desencajada.

-¿Porque estás aquí?.- Pregunto Akane.

-Te había estado buscando Akane, durante mucho tiempo, no quería estar en Nerima sin ti, mientras te buscaba encontré este lugar y decidí quedarme, ¿dónde has estado?.- La miró fijamente, mientras ella jugaba con los palillos y escondía la mirada.

-Vivo en Yokohama, llevo ahí un tiempo. He estado en muchos lugares y todos los días término en uno diferente.- Miro la cara de Ryoga total desaprobación.

Por unos minutos se dedicaron a comer, ella se concentraba en el arroz dejando de lado los vegetales y carne.

-¿Dónde habías estado cuando te encontré?- Pregunto Ryoga con un tono severo.

-Me estaba bebiendo mi dinero.- Sonrió, pero no feliz, detonaba soledad.

-¿Porque Akane? En realidad no quiero saber que paso, que te hizo irte y actuar así…- Akane lo interrumpió.

-¿Irme? Ellos me echaron.- Volteo la mirada ofendida.

-Sabes que no fue así, hable con Kasumi antes de partir.- Sonrió, vio un gesto de aquella Akane a la que recordaba.

-No debería estar aquí contigo, espero y lo entiendas pero debo irme.- Dijo Akane y se levantó de la mesa.

-No, quédate aquí, ¿porque quieres irte? No estés sola.-Ryoga se levantó junto a ella.

-No lo entiendes he cambiado-. Respondió Akane

-Claro que no, eres Akane.- .Respondió Ryoga.

-¿Porque siempre has sido así conmigo? Dijo Akane

-Porque te quiero...

 _No puedo regresar a casa sola, necesito que alguien se lleve el dolor. Pensó Akane_

Comenzó acercarse a él mientras se desvestía, Ryoga trago en seco y se quedó perplejo, se abalanzó hacia él y lo beso.

-No, Akane ¡¿qué haces?!- La separó de él

-No digas nada.- Continuo llevándolo hacia atrás.

-Pero...

Simplemente cayó, rendido a ella, de un momento a otro ya estaban ambos en la cama, entre las sábanas, hundidos en el vaivén de piernas, donde acabaron la noche.

Fue Akane la que despertó en la madrugada y como ladrón se escabullo en la noche para salir de ahí.

-Lo siento tanto Ryoga...

…..

 _Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento de este fic! Y también por su paciencia al esperar la actualización! Espero que estén disfrutando tanto como yo la historia, que es algo diferente a lo que acostumbro hacer._

 _Hasta la próxima!_

 _Espero sus comentarios o PM_

 _Atte: Stmag_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

 _Capítulo 3_

 _Noticias_

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente ella ya no estaba ahí, simplemente se había esfumado como uno de tantos sueños que había tenido con ella, pero esta vez no había sido un sueño, era lo más real que había tenido en su vida, Akane, a quien había amado durante tantos años había sido suya la noche anterior.

 _Me hubiera encantado amanecer contigo. Pensó_

Entonces salió de su elixir, necesitaba llamar a Kasumi como le había prometido.

-¿Sera lo correcto?... ¿Si Ranma se entera?... Sera mejor que no hable de más..- Murmuraba mientras marcaba cada número.

En Nerima, el teléfono de la casa Tendo no dejaba de sonar, Kasumi se acercó a contestar.

-Dojo Tendo ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?... ¿Quién habla? -Respondía Kasumi

-Soy yo Ryoga, la encontré, estuve con Akane

-¡¿Akane?! ¿Y cómo está?- Su expresión de sorpresa llamo la atención de quien espiaba desde la puerta

-Kasumi, no puedo hablarte de ello con detalle.

-Necesito saber, al menos ¿Dónde está?

-Se ha ido, solo, dame tiempo. Decía Ryoga

-Mantenme al tanto por favor Ryoga.

Ranma atento escuchaba por el otro lado de la sala, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, nervioso apretaba los puños.

 _-Akane…-Murmuro_

 _-No es de buena educación espiar detrás de las puertas.- Decía Kasumi con una sonrisa._

 _-No escuche nada.- Respondió Ranma, y se fue de inmediato, caminando rápidamente en busca de aire._

 _….Flashback…_

 _-Perdóname, Akane, por favor no hagas esto, no te vayas._

 _La bofetada resonó en la habitación._

 _…._

 _Nunca pudo olvidar esa mirada que le dedico, toco su mejilla como si lo hubiera golpeado de nuevo, como la última vez que la vio. Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, se sentía asfixiado._

 _-¿Qué hare? Si te vuelvo a ver.- Se dijo así mismo_

 _Hola! Sé que es un capitulo muy corto pero no se preocupen la actualización será más rápida por el mismo motivo._

 _Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que están siguiendo esta historia, y gracias, a los que me han estado dejando sus reviews! Me gusta mucho saber qué es lo que opinan! Y saber que esta historia les está gustando!_

 _Hasta la próxima!_

 _Espero sus comentarios o PM_

 _Atte: Stmag_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

 _Capítulo 4_

 _La culpa._

Buscaba cualquier forma que la ayudara a no sentirse tan sola, el vacío que el había dejado era lo suficientemente grande como para no estar siquiera bien consigo misma. Cuando pensaba en él podía sentir como era apuñalada nuevamente. Pero eso no era excusa él era un buen chico, su amigo al que había utilizado, para una noche, sentirse amada, querida, deseada, había llenado con él sus instintos más primitivos y egoístas.

No pudo evitarlo, mientras estaba con él llegaba a su mente el recuerdo de Ranma, en la misma situación. Se dedicaba a compararlo, como los besos y las caricias de Ranma la había hecho vibrar de mil maneras, en cambio Ryoga no la hacía sentir nada. Aunque no podía negarlo, por un momento había sido bueno estar en sus brazos, solo por un momento pudo olvidarlo todo, y concentrarse en el calor que él emanaba. Pero no era suficiente, nunca lo sería. Entre más pasaban las horas más se convencía, los amores de una noche valían la pena, esos de los cuales no sabes nada, y como vienen se van, no hay dolor, ni tristeza mucho menos remordimiento. Pero Ryoga no merecía ser solo de una noche.

Tapaba con fuerza sus oídos como si estuvo fuera a callar las voces de su cabeza, estaba mal lo sabía, hizo lo que más repudia utilizar a la gente. Estaba llena de ansiedad abrió la puerta de su departamento con las manos temblorosas y corrió a la alacena, vodka, necesitaba algo fuerte, bebió de un trago lo más que pudo, y así continuo hasta que acabo con la botella.

-No, no, no dejo de temblar...- Siguió bebiendo hasta que nuevamente se desconocía, se acercó a la ventana de su departamento, tambaleaba por su estado de ebriedad, se asomó y llegó a su mente ese día.

 _...Flashback…_

 _Se encontraba sentada en la barandilla del tercer piso de la preparatoria, quería decir adiós de la forma más fácil, pero no era capaz de hacerlo._

 _-¡Akane! Baja de ahí, tonta.- Shijo se veía agotada._

 _-No soy capaz de hacerlo.- Dijo Akane mientras Shijo se acercó a ella y la ayudó a bajar._

 _-Yo puedo ayudarte solo necesitas relajarte, estarás en un mundo perfecto._

 _Escuchaba atenta las palabras de Shijo mientras veía como le acercaba cada vez más una pequeña píldora._

 _-No, no creo que sea lo correcto no necesito eso.- Contestó llena de dudas aun con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-Necesitas algo para olvidar todo el dolor.- Shijo sonrió._

 _-¿Porque tuve que conocerlo?.- Murmuró mientras tomaba la pequeña píldora en sus manos._

 _-Tranquila, ven conmigo nos iremos lejos de este lugar, aquí estás atada como una prisionera._

 _-No puedo dejar a mi familia. Contestó Akane sollozando._

 _-Ellos no te apoyan yo si lo hare, anda vayamos a olvidarnos de todo.- Shijo le extendió la mano y ella la tomo._

….

Regreso a su presente cayo rendida sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

-Soy una cobarde...

 _¿Cómo llegue a este punto? ¿Cómo pudiste destruirme Saotome? Pensaba_

Abrió su anaquel, necesitaba algo más fuerte, quería caer rendida en el alcohol.

-Nada, maldición.

Se lanzó a la cama, al no tener más que beber. Lo peor de beber como si no hubiera un mañana, es que sí lo hay. Despertó al escuchar como su celular sonaba incesante, quería romperlo más no lo encontraba, al responder escuchó la voz de Shijo a lo lejos.

-¿Eh?

-Akane, Akane, ¿Dónde te has metido?.- Decía Shijo por el teléfono

-Me dejaste abandonada en un bar ¿No lo recuerdas?- Contesto severa

-Yo no vi que estuvieras sola

-Cállate Shijo.

-Solo llamaba para recordarte que debes reportarte al trabajo.- Y salió una risita burlona de Shijo

-Maldición.- Colgó de prisa, mientras corría hacia la ducha.

 _:) Gracias por sus reviews! Y seguir aun con esta historia!... Lo prometido es deuda e intente actualizar lo más rápido posible. De igual manera esperen pronta actualización! Hasta la próxima!_

 _Espero sus_ _reviews_ _o PM_

 _Atte: Stmag_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

 _Capítulo_ _5_

Luego de su llegada tarde al trabajo, apenada se encargaba de limpiar un poco el lugar, entre las mesas y los clientes., seguía absorta, desde que vio a Ryoga definitivamente no era la misma, no lograba quitarse de la mete aquello que había dejado en Nerima, su familia, sus amigos, los recuerdos.

-¿Qué pasa jovencita? Nunca la había visto así. – Y esa era Yuko, una tierna viejecita que era la dueña del restaurante.

-Uhm, lo siento estaba distraída.- Respondió Akane.

-No debes preocuparte…- Le sonrió.

Ese día se quedó hasta que cerraron el lugar, después de como se había puesto la noche anterior no deseaba llegar a casa.

 _Tal vez deba mudarme nuevamente. Pensó_

Saco un cigarrillo, apenas había comenzado a probar este nuevo vicio.

-Dijiste que sólo fumabas cuando te estresabas, ahora ya fumas a diario.- Dijo Shijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Era un cigarrillo o llamar a casa… llevo dos cajetillas. Respondió Akane sarcástica.

-Idiota, ¿Qué tienes?- Dijo Shijo.

-Estuve con el chico equivocado… un viejo conocido de Nerima, y mi corazón idiota ha estado confundido. Respondió Akane

-¿Creí que no pensabas llegar tan lejos?- Shijo se veía muy asombrada.

-También creí lo mismo.

-Vamos a casa anda, necesitas descansar.

 _Casa, si tan solo se sintiera como mi casa. Pensó Akane_

Siempre prefiera llegar cansada al departamento, primero dejo a Shijo de paso, y se fue caminando, dando vueltas en algunos lugares, no quería llegar, se daba tiempo de ver cada detalle. Cuando abrió la puerta del departamento regreso la nostalgia, estaba todo oscuro y vacío.

-¿Por qué? Si había estado tan bien ¿Por qué ahora es un problema? Se dijo a si misma

Se tiro a la cama, hoy dormiría sin cenar. Miraba el techo mientras buscaba las razones para no ser débil, esas razones que la habían mantenido lejos esos dos años.

… _Flashback…_

 _Empapada y con lágrimas en los ojos se encontraba en la estación de autobuses._

 _-¡Akane! ¿Qué te sucedió? Decía Shijo quien apenas llegaba_

 _-Ya no puedo más Shijo, el, el… ¡Lo odio!.- Podía palparse el rencor con el que decía eso._

 _-Tranquila todo estará bien, ¿estas lista para irte? Dijo Shijo_

 _-No pienso quiero volver nunca._

 _..._

Una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Necesitaba destrozarse con los amargos recuerdos, para poder seguir.

-Cabeza mía, deja de torturarme con esos pensamientos…

Después de un rato se quedó dormida, para volcarse de nuevo a esa pesadilla recurrente. Estaba ella nuevamente bajando con torpeza los escalones de la casa Tendo, en completo silencio, esperando salir de ahí lo antes posible, bajaba y bajaba sin conseguir huir. De pronto caía en un abismo sin fondo, podía sentir como se hacía pedazos, nuevamente la sensación era real, el en cuestión de segundos había desecho su mundo.

Despertó llena de sudor, no entendía cómo podía tener pesadillas con las escaleras del que fue su hogar, pero sobre todo no lograba entender como eso la aterrorizaba, el no lograr huir de la casa Tendo.

Ryoga se encontraba sentado en su habitación si poder conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, Akane había estado con él en esa cama y de qué forma, No podía despejarla de su mente.

-Akane, mi Akane, ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Por qué me has dejado amarte para luego irte?

Daba y daba vueltas en la cama, sin sacar la silueta de la chica de su cabeza.

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews! :) …. Tranquilos chicos! Al ser capítulos cortos intento actualizar lo más rápido posible! Gracias por leer el capitulo Hasta la próxima!_

 _Espero sus reviews o PM_

 _Atte: Stmag_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

 _Capítulo 6_

 _Nada cambiara._

 _Ranma._

 _En Nerima desde la llamada de Ryoga con noticias de Akane el ambiente había estado un poco tenso en torno a Ranma._

 _-¿Otra vez no bajaras a desayunar?- Preguntaba Kasumi desde la puerta de la habitación de Ranma._

 _-No tengo hambre, lo siento. Respondió el._

 _-No puedes seguir mal pasándote Ranma, ¿te preocupa verla de nuevo?- Kasumi entro y se sentó de rodillas cerca del chico que permanecía en posición fetal cubierto por una sabana._

 _-Deberías permanecer tranquilo, han pasado 2 años, y me haría muy feliz que mi hermanita regresara, y si vuelve tal vez luego de tanto tiempo ella quería escucharte. Dijo Kasumi._

 _-No, no quiero, no tengo nada que decir… Déjame solo. Contesto Ranma._

 _-Está bien- Kasumi se levantó y se retiró de la habitación._

 _Volverte a ver, Akane._ _Se repita el chico en la mente_

… _Flashback…_

 _Se había ido y no tenía cara para detenerla. Simplemente la vio marchar_

 _-Lo arruine, lo arruine.- Apretó con fuerza los puños._

 _Se sentó en la calle, mientras seguía viendo el sendero que ella había tomado, como si por un momento ella decidera regresar el estaría ahí esperándola. Comenzaba el amanecer y seguía donde mismo, esperando cuando pasadas las horas vio a la silueta femenina acercarse._

 _-Akane...- Se levantó de golpe, esperando recibirla, pero no era ella._

 _-Ranma, yo...- Se acercaba poco a poco Shampoo_

 _-Aléjate, nunca he golpeado a una mujer, no me hagas hacerlo ahora mismo._

 _-Ranma, perdóname.- Se inclinó ante el_

 _-¡Dije que te fueras!- tuvo la fuerza para detenerse, solo quedo en un grito, y salió corriendo, furioso._

…

 _Dio un golpe con fuerza al suelo, lleno de impotencia al recordar ese día que la había dejado marchar. Se levantó de la cama, como debía hacerlo y siguió la rutina que tenía establecida desde que Akane marchó, evitaba todo contacto humano, más que Kasumi y su padre cuando tenía que hablar con el de alguna cosa. Luego de terminar la preparatoria había decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a trabajar y aportar dinero a la casa de los Tendo. Era un obrero y el trabajo lo dejaba agotado, trabajaba más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar, más horas de las necesarias, con tal de solo regresar a casa para cenar y dormir. En muchas ocasiones Ukyo había ido a buscarlo, pero se negaba a verla, mucho menos quería ver a Shampoo, que evitaba a toda costa, no la odiaba, porque no se lo permitía a sí mismo, pero sí que le guardaba rencor. Ese día fue como cualquier otro, salió de la casa con su equipo de trabajo, necesitaba irse en tren y tardaba un rato en llegar a la fábrica, entraba con luz de día, y salía durante la noche. El regreso a casa fue como cualquier otro, llego a la puerta de los Tendo pero esta vez ahí se detuvo, había algo que no le permita moverse, entonces se sentó como aquel día, y comenzó a ver el sendero, esperando a que ella volviera… pero no lo hizo, el amanecer llego, y no hubo rastro de Akane._

 _Noto el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, era Kasumi._

 _-Te has quedado fuera toda la noche Ranma, por favor pasa a desayunar._

 _Se levantó del suelo y la siguió._

 _En el comedor, ya estaban servidos los respectivos platos de Kasumi, Genma y Soun._

 _-Vaya Ranma, desayunaras con nosotros que bueno. Dijo Soun sonriendo._

 _Pero Ranma, no le respondió, no tenia cara para hablarle, por ese motivo intento irse muchas veces de la casa pero Soun nunca se lo permitió alegando que le tenía cariño como su propio hijo, y el comprendía la situación. Termino su tazón de arroz, y se levantó saliendo de la habitación._

 _-Dime Kasumi ¿Qué sucede con Ranma?, ha estado peor que otros días. Dijo Genma._

 _-Es por Akane. Respondio la chica._

 _-¿Akane has dicho? ¡Sabias algo de mi niña y no me habías dicho nada! – Soun comenzó hacer un drama como era su costumbre a lo que Kasumi sonrió._

 _-No sabemos nada en realidad, fue Ryoga quien la vio pero no pudo retenerla. Dijo Kasumi_

 _-¿Crees que regrese Kasumi? Pregunto Genma._

 _-Espero que sí. Respondió la chica con una linda sonrisa._

 _En ese momento Ranma salía de darse una ducha de agua caliente, mientras se dirigía a su habitación se detuvo a ver la recamara de Akane, como si ella estuviese ahí._

 _-Akane, ¿Por qué no sales de mi mente?...- Dijo Ranma en voz baja._

 _-El corazón sufre lo que la mente piensa hijo, aunque la mente es extraña, ayuda, pero a veces daña. Decía Genma acercándose a él._

 _-A veces tienes cosas buenas que decir viejo…- Le sonrió y se retiró a dormir_

 _Mientras tanto Ryoga llevaba un par de días buscando sin cesar, luego del trabajo iba a ese lugar donde la encontró y sus alrededores esperando que de casualidad estuviera ahí, al no tener fruto su búsqueda el emprendió hacia Yokohama. No fue fácil, necesito pedir un par de días a su jefe con la promesa de volver pronto a retomar el trabajo. Fue un viaje en autobús, un tanto largo pero llevaba un firme objetivo regresar a casa con ella._

 _-Akane… ya verás estaré junto a ti…Me imagino lo bonito que sería dormir juntos, en el sentido de tener tus brazos alrededor de mí y tu respiración cerca. La ilusión era visible en los ojos de Ryoga, mientras hablaba para sí mismo._

 _Con su acostumbrada capacidad para orientarse fue difícil recorrer Yokohama, sobretodo el regresar al pequeño lugar donde se estaba quedando, pero tenía fe de encontrarla cada vez se sentía más cerca de ella._

 _Woow! Muchísimas gracias por las reviews del ultimo capitulo! Es de verdad muy reconfortante escribir y que esta historia les esté gustando! Esperen la próxima actualización! Espero y este capítulo sea más de su agrado, ya que este estuvo un tanto más entrado a Ranma._

 _Hasta la próxima!_

 _Espero sus reviews o PM_

 _Atte: Stmag_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

 _Capítulo 7_

Llego el viernes por la noche y se disponía a salir con Shijo, mientras se maquillaba observaba con atención su reflejo, como en dos años había cambiado, y sobre todo el largo de su cabello, lo medito por un momento al recordar cómo había perdido su larga melena, era hora de un cambio saco las tijeras de un cajón y simplemente lo corto, no tanto como cuando estaba en Nerima pero ya no llegaba hasta su cintura sino hasta sus hombros. Se vistió con un corto y ajustado vestido negro, estaba a punto de ponerse unos tacones pero comenzaron a tocar la puerta, se acercó abrirla, y ahí estaba Shijo.

-¿Lista?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Ya casi pasa. Entro a al departamento y noto que había un par de cosa empacadas.

-¿Acaso me he perdido de algo Akane?- Dijo sorprendida.

-Ah, sobre eso, estaba pensando en irme a otro lugar cambiar de aires.

-¿Y no pensabas decirme? Frunció el ceño Shijo mientras le daba un pequeño empujón

-No, porque aún no estoy segura, solo empaque, no tengo a donde ir. Dijo rascando su cabeza

Ambas rieron.

-¿Qué haremos esta noche, eh?- Pregunto Akane.

-Iremos al centro de la ciudad, a un nuevo bar. Salieron del departamento, y emprendieron camino.

 _Voy hacia un lugar nuevo pero lleno de la misma gente que no tiene nada mejor que ahogar sus penas en alcohol durante la noche. Pensaba Akane, mientras miraba por la ventana del automóvil que las llevaba._

Al entrar fue directo a la barra esa semana había sido difícil, muchos recuerdos, y muchas cosas que olvidar. Shijo mientras tanto ya socializaba con un par de hombres y una mujer.

\- Ese es el problema con la bebida.- Giro y se encontró a la linda pelirroja con la que había estado antes.- Si ocurre algo malo, bebes para olvidarlo, si ocurre algo bueno, bebes para celebrarlo, y si no pasa nada, bebes para que pase algo- dijo, mientras le servía un trago.

-Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no crees? –Sonrió Akane mientras la saludaba.

-¿Qué te atrajo al alcohol esta vez?- Respondió la chica.

-Quiero olvidarme de todo por una noche.- Dijo Akane.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?- Le dijo la chica.

-Sí, gracias – Dijo Akane

-¿Vino? ¿Cerveza? ¿Vodka? ¿Martini? – Pregunto la chica

-Sí, en ese orden por favor.- Ambas rieron a carcajadas

Luego de varios tragos ambas parecían estar en una burbuja donde solo se escuchaban una a la otra.

-Entonces… ¡Vamos pásame una copa para olvidar estas ganas que tengo de besar su boca! – Decía la pelirroja que apenas podía sostener su vaso, Akane mientras tanto reía sin parar.

-Creo que estas ebria- Dijo Akane

-Ambas cariño- Respondió la chica.

Las dos ya estaban en un preocupante estado de ebriedad, un destello de conciencia regreso hacia Akane cuando recordó que Shijo debía estar ahí.

-Eh, creo que me han dejado sola otra vez...- Un pequeño hipo salió de su boca, mientras giraba la cabeza.

-Yo puedo llevarte a casa- Dijo la chica.

-No, estas ebria- Akane estaba sonrosada y comenzaba a marearse.

-Yo no conduzco, sino mi chofer- Replico la chica.

-Vamos entonces. Akane se levantó a pasos torpes mientras la sujetaba.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto la chica

-Las 5 am, creo.- Dijo Akane.

El tiempo se había pasado muy rápido junto a ella.

Fuera del bar había un elegante coche y efectivamente un chofer, Akane dio su dirección y se recargo en el hombro de la chica.

-Eres bella, y creo que no te preocupas por dinero ¿Qué haces en lugares así?- Pregunto Akane.

-Busco compañía, como todos.- Dijo la chica.

Akane se quedó dormida en el trayecto, abrió los ojos cuando el automóvil aparco fuera del edificio donde vivía.

-Gracias.- Dijo Akane, que aún no estaba en sus cabales.

-Espero verte pronto…-Dijo la chica mientras se iba.

Akane aún se tambaleaba un poco pero se las arregló para enterar, paso a paso, llego a su departamento y con torpeza intentaba hacer entrar la llave a la perilla.

-¡Te encontré!...-Escucho decir más no se percató de donde venía la voz.

-Tonta llave ¿Desde cuando hablas eh?...- Siguió luchando por insertar la llave a la perilla, hasta que con delicadeza se las quitaron y lo hicieron por ella. Ryoga la miraba con total desaprobación.

-No esperaba visitas…- Dijo Akane sonriendo.

-Esta ebria. Replico Ryoga.

-Un poco…- Dijo Akane.

Entraron al departamento, y tras cerrar la puerta Ryoga la sujeto con cuidado pero la llevo hacia la ducha, la puso de golpe en agua fría.

-¡Qué diablos te pasa!- Gritaba Akane intentando salir.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?...-Decía Ryoga sin dejarla salir.

Akane molesta lo atrajo hacia el de la camisa para que también estuviera en el agua, después en su cercanía, aprovecho y lo beso, él la alejo de golpe.

-No Akane, estas ebria- Salió del agua molesto.- Quédate ahí, te preparare un té o café.

Se quedó en la ducha durante un rato, cada vez más consiente comenzó a sentir pena por lo que había hecho, salió de ahí en bata de baño y con la mirada en el suelo. Lo encontró en la cocina estaba preparando café.

-Lo siento Ryoga.- Dijo estando más cerca de él, se sentó en la barra

El acerco una taza de café negro hacia ella y se sentó frente a ella, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas se frotaba la cabeza.

-Simplemente te fuiste…-Miro el dolor que reflejaba su mirada.- Desperté solo.

-Lo siento.- Repetía la chica

-¿Qué fue eso Akane? Yo… yo no he logrado dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo momento y tú simplemente te fuiste.

-Yo, siento mucho si te hice daño.- Dijo ella.

-No Akane, no me has hecho daño… Sabes perfectamente que te amo ¿no?...- Reunió valor y dejo fluir las palabras.

-No, Ryoga…- Sentía como su corazón se aprisionaba.

-Déjame estar contigo, déjame cuidarte y ayudarte a salir de esto, no está bien Akane, no puedes utilizar el alcohol como un antidepresivo.- Tomo la mano de la chica pero no recibía respuesta.

-No me hagas lastimarte….- murmuro.- Para mí no fue nada, estar contigo esa noche no fue nada. Lo miro a los ojos completamente decidía.

-¿Cómo...?- Soltó el chico.

-Acostarme contigo, no fue nada no sentí nada, así que mejor vete de aquí, aléjate antes de que te haga más daño…- Había duda en sus palabras pero debía hacerlo.

 _¿Por qué, porque tienes que ser tú? Porque debo lastimar a quien me quiere amar. Pensó Akane._

El silencio se hacía cada vez más incómodo, él había bajado la mirada y la tenía clavada al suelo, como si estuviera pegada.

-No… no es algo que me sorprenda, sé que no me quieres, pero yo te amo, y no puedo permitirte que te hagas más daño, solo déjame ayudarte…- Dijo el chico con la voz quebrada.

Escucharlo así, la había partido en dos…

-En realidad no quiero irme sin ti Akane

-No deberías complicarte la vida Ryoga

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Qué te hizo irte?- Pregunto el chico.

-Ya habías hablado con Kasumi ¿no?

-Sí y ella me dijo que Ranma había roto el compromiso contigo, que no quería casarse.

-Que fácil… Hipócritas… Vete por favor Ryoga.

-Lo haré, pero aquí dejaré mi dirección y mi teléfono, cualquier día, a cualquier hora, llámame y vendré por ti.

Ella, no respondió nada, solo vio como Ryoga sacaba lápiz y papel. Lo miraba escribir, se daba cuenta que él temblaba, estaba a punto de quebrarse pero se mantenía fuerte.

 _Lo siento tanto Ryoga, no quería llegar a este punto. Pensó Akane_

Se levantó y lo observó caminar hacia la puerta donde se detuvo.

-Huir, solo retrasa los problemas Akane…- Cerro la puerta con delicadeza y se marchó.

Akane repaso en su mente una y otras vez las palabras, y sabía que tenía razón, durante este tiempo solamente se había dedicado a huir de Nerima, y su tormentoso pasado pero sabía que ya era hora de volver y afrontar la realidad.

….

 _Siento la tardanza, estos últimos días estuve un tanto ocupada pero pronto tendrán la siguiente actualización._

 _Hasta la próxima!_

 _Espero sus reviews o PM_

 _Atte: Stmag_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

 _Capítulo 8_

En Nerima, Ranma se preparaba para irse a trabajar, como siempre, simplemente se dio una ducha, tomo algo de fruta y salió. Los últimos días había estado distraído pues el recuerdo de Akane había estado más latente al tener noticias de ella. El camino le parecía cada vez más largo, y era una tortura ver cada calle donde había compartido un momento con ella.

-Ranma…-

Apenas miro quien le hablaba acelero el paso, tras de él Shampoo le llamaba.

-Ranma, detente. - Pedía la china pero él la ignoraba.- Por favor, no me odies más.

-¿Cómo no odiarte? ¿Necesitas que te recuerde lo que me hiciste? … No me dirijas más la palabra.

Nuevamente Shampoo bajaba la cabeza ante el en señal de súplica.

-Por favor, perdóname.

La dejo ahí, simplemente siguió su camino.

 _No, puedo Shampoo realmente no puedo._ Pensó Ranma, mientras caminaba. Muchas veces había pensado perdonarla para que le dejara en paz, pero no podía. Cada que recordaba ese día más coraje nacía en el.

…

 _Flashback._

 _Ranma corría hacia la preparatoria, esta vez Akane había cumplido su promesa y no lo había despertado._

 _-Ranma, Ranma…- Gritaban tras de él._

 _-Eh, Shampoo, lo siento llevo prisa._

 _Corrió más rápido pero la china junto a su bicicleta lo alcanzaron rápidamente._

 _-Ranma, te invito el almuerzo, es una recta especial.- Shampoo le ofrecía un obento junto a un termo de té._

 _-¡Vaya! Gracias.- El buen olor que provenía acabo por convencerlo._

 _-Vayamos a comer, a la casa Tendo.- Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras le agarraba la mano._

 _-Pero debo ir a la clases, aunque creo es demasiado tarde._

 _Lo pensó durante un tiempo, pero terminó por ceder, el director ya lo tenía en la mira prefería faltar a clases que llegar tarde de nuevo._

 _Fin del flashback_

Cada que recordaba ese momento se imaginaba las miles de maneras en las que pudo haber evitado todo, si tan solo se hubiera despertado temprano, o de no ser así, si no hubiera perdido tiempo diciendo cosas al aire molesto, si no hubiera estado justo en ese lugar, si hubiera ido a clases, nada habría sucedió Akane seguía en casa, pero no lo sabía, después de todo ese día había cambiado todo.

Por momentos sentía la necesidad de olvidar todo, abandonarlo, salir corriendo de Nerima y no volver más, pero era ella quien lo ataba, siempre incluso cuando pensó que ella no volvería permaneció la esperanza de volverla a ver, y tener una última oportunidad, de hablar con ella. El día fue largo, al llegar a casa fue directo a la habitación, para estar en completo silencio.

-Es tan duro recordar…- Murmuro el chico mientras miraba el techo acostado en el futón.

Akane se encontraba recostada en su cama, a pesar que la visita de Ryoga había sido a primera hora y ella había tenido una larga noche de copas no conseguía dormirse desde que él se fue. Daba y daba vueltas en la cama, el sol ya se había puesto y seguía igual, comenzaron a tocar su puerta se exalto y se levantó inmediatamente para abrir la puerta.

 _¿Sera Ryoga? Pensó Akane._

Abrió la puerta, y no, no era Ryoga.

-Hola vecina...- Y ahí estaba, el nuevo chico del piso, aquel al que había visto después de esa noche en la que despertó en un motel.

-Ah hola, ¿Qué necesita?- Decía Akane extrañada.

-Desayunar, y no tengo electricidad, ¿usted si?- Ella debía admitir que el chico tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

-Ni siquiera lo había notado…- Intento encender una lámpara y no lo logro.- Lo siento tampoco tengo electricidad.

-Me lo temía, mi intención era invitarla a desayunar. – Dijo el chico.

 _En casa no hare nada más. Pensó Akane._ La propuesta le pareció bastante extraña pero todo era mejor que estar en casa pensando en sus errores.

-De acuerdo solo dame tiempo para prepararme.- Dijo la chica.

El asintió, y vio como Akane le cerraba la puerta en la cara le pareció un gesto gracioso, desde que la había visto por primera vez se dio cuenta que ella tenía toda una personalidad un tanto diferente. Ella mientras tanto comenzaba a vestirse tomo unos tenis, un pantalón deportivo y una blusa blanca de tirantes, y su cabello lo dejo tal y como estaba, un poco desarreglado por la cama. Abrió la puerta y el chico seguía ahí.

-Listo.- Dijo Akane. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del edificio, ella iba observándolo de reojo, era un joven alto, con el cabello negro, rizado, algo desordenado, y ojos color gris oscuro.

\- Vivo en el departamento de a lado, soy Haru Takami.- Le abrió la puerta del lugar para que saliera ella primero.

-Akane Tendo.- Dijo ella.

-Es un gusto.- Dijo el chico.

No fueron en realidad lejos, sino a una calle del lugar donde vivían, a un pequeño café, donde se sentaron en las mesas que tienen vista hacia la calle. Durante el camino ella lo miraba de reojo, había algo en el que le parecía demasiado familiar pero no lograba descifrar que era.

-¿Qué deseas pedir?- Pregunto el chico, pero Akane estaba perdida mirándolo, buscando aun lo que le recordaba a alguien.- ¿No quieres nada?

-Lo siento mucho, un café, negro.- Dijo la chica

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe esa mirada?- Dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿Te conozco de antes?- Pregunto Akane.

-Eso lo dudo mucho si te soy sincero no me crie aquí, sino en Europa.

-Debo estar confundida. Dijo sonriendo, aunque no podía quitarle los ojos de encima había algo en el que le resultaba muy familiar, sobre todo en su mirar.

Ambos bebieron café y hablaron de temas muy casuales, como el departamento, como se había mudado, pero no habían ondeado entre sus vidas privadas.

-¿Qué harás esta noche?- Pregunto el chico

-Pensaba ir por un trago, ¿quieres venir?- Dijo Akane

-Claro.- Respondió el.

Salieron del lugar, y se sentía extraño, había sido muy cómodo pasar tiempo con él a pesar de que había sido muy repentino y casual.

Ryoga mientras tanto seguía ahí, en Yokohama, se iría esa misma tarde, después de hablar con Akane se había convencido de esperar un poco más ser paciente, tenía fe a que ella le hablaría en cualquier momento y el iría como su salvador para rescatarla de sí misma.

-Akane…- Se decía a sí mismo, mientras la recordaba nuevamente entre sus brazos.- Llama por favor.

 _Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero y esta historia siga siendo de su agrado, también gracias por sus comentarios! Me anima mucho el ver sus opiniones de esta historia! Esperen pronta actualización._

 _Hasta la próxima!_

 _Espero sus comentarios o PM_

 _Atte: Stmag_


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

 _Capítulo 9_

 _Tocando fondo_

 _-_ _Un brindis por esa persona que duele, dolió y dolerá. Decía Akane con la copa en alto.- Por todas esas lágrimas silenciosas que derramé por el cada noche, por todas esas noches que en las que fue la causa de mi desvelo, por el corazón roto que me dejo._

 _-¡Brindemos!.- Decía Haru con un vaso de agua._

 _-¡Sigues con eso! Debiste decirme que no bebías.- Le reclamaba Akane._

 _-Estoy bebiendo, a mi ritmo.- Contestaba el chico sonriendo._

 _Hace unas horas que Akane esperaba lista en su departamento por su vecino Haru, lo último que esperaba era que el mencionara que no gusta del alcohol._

 _-Tienes un pequeño problema con la bebida ¿Por qué no dejas de beber? -Decía Haru_

 _-Beber embriaga, y amar duele, antes pensaba que el alcohol era malo y no tenía nada de bueno estar ebria, ahora bebo cada que puedo así que bebe, la vida es breve, los instantes fugaces y los recuerdos eternos... Respondió Akane mientras jugaba girando su trago._

 _-Bueno, el alcohol no soluciona tus problemas, pero el agua tampoco. Respondió Haru_

 _-Volvamos a casa…- Dijo Akane quien comenzaba a sentirse mal._

 _Haru la tomo del brazo y ambos salieron del lugar a su parecer había sido na noche muy corta pues apenas la luna estaba en su esplendor y faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Fue entonces que todo lo que consumió, salió, a manera de abrupto vomito. Estaba completamente apenada, tenía tiempo de no vomitar por lo que había bebido, generalmente solo soportaba las jaquecas._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntaba Haru preocupado mientras sujetaba el cabello de Akane mientras ella vomitaba._

 _-No, en realidad no.- Decía Akane, a pesar de todo lo que había vomitado aún se sentía ebria.- Quiero ir a casa.- Dijo la chica._

 _-Puedo llevarte...- Respondió el chico pero fue interrumpido por Akane_

 _-No, no quiero ir a mi departamento, quiero ir a mi casa en Nerima…-Decía la chica._

 _-Claro puedo llevarte pero creo que no estás en las mejores condiciones ¿Qué tal si vamos al departamento?- El chico simplemente la levanto en brazos, y como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, ella se recargo en su pecho, era una sensación familiar ir en sus brazos done cerro los ojos y termino dormida._

 _Haru como dijo la llevo al departamento, ella se encontraba profundamente dormida, la despertó para que abriera su puerta y ahí la dejo. Ella por su parte entro a ciegas y se dejó caer en el sofá, ahí fue el amanecer quien se encargó de despertarla en la mañana siguiente, cuando los rayos del sol se asomaban por su ventana. Poco a poco se levantó del sofá, y fue directo a lavarse la cara, noto que la noche anterior había sido un fiasco, aun sentía el sabor del vomito en su boca. Lo peor fue verse al espejo, el reflejo que mostraba la tan sola y triste, tan débil, tal y como cuando salió de Nerima._

 _\- ¡Te odio! - gritó sin obtener respuesta. Lo cual es lógico, todos saben que los espejos no hablan, pero era un enfrentamiento contra ella misma._

 _Cada vez estoy peor, no puedo seguir con esto. Pensó Akane_

 _Fue todo un domingo el que se tomó cuando pensaba en que hacer, de un lado tenía un coctel de medicamentos, podía acabar con todo, de una vez por todas, por otro lado estaba ahí el número y la dirección de Ryoga. Estaba siendo débil, una cobarde, temblaba y lloraba, como una niña pequeña._

 _Entonces aparecía esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que la había atrapado y al mismo tiempo fue su perdición. Su mayor problema también se presentaba como una solución, Ranma Saotome._

 _…_

 _Habían pasado dos días desde que llego a Yokohama y Akane simplemente no le había llamado, el necesitaba regresar a casa, volver al trabajo y aunque le doliera seguir con su vida. Llego con pocas cosas, hizo su pequeña maleta y estaba dispuesto a salir pero sucedió su teléfono sonó._

 _-Akane…- Dijo al teléfono._

 _-Ryoga ¿puedes venir por mí?- Respondió ella._

 _Apenas y pudo responder un sí, había esperado por mucho ese momento de inmediato dejo todo de lado y fue directo a su departamento, iba corriendo y feliz, lo había conseguido se iría con ella, con Akane, la llevaría con él. Apenas entro al edificio, y llego a la puerta de su departamento se tranquilizó, mantuvo la compostura y llamo a la puerta, toco un par de veces pero nadie respondía. Observo su alrededor y no, se había equivocado, esa era la puerta. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso fue entonces que ella abrió._

 _-Akane.- Se abalanzo a ella y la abrazo._

 _-Gracias por venir Ryoga.- Dijo Akane, que lo sujeto poco a poco y se dejó fundir en sus brazos._

 _Entro al departamento y vio que había un desastre en el lugar en todas partes, ropa, cajas, los muebles sin un lugar fijo, y vidrios por todo el lugar._

 _-¿Akane que sucedió?- Dijo el chico sorprendido._

 _-Quiero deshacerme de todo, solo me hace falta llevar un poco de ropa, pero un amigo se estará haciendo cargo del departamento, para entregarlo, no creo volver por ahora.- Dijo Akane_

 _-Las puertas de mi hogar están abiertas para ti...- Dijo Ryoga_

 _-Gracias Ryoga, es solo que iremos a Nerima- Respondió Akane._

 _-¿Por qué?- Pregunto sorprendido._

 _\- Estas últimas semanas, he estado pensando mucho en todo lo que deje haya, extraño a papá, a Kasumi, además tengo que enfrentar aquello, para poder seguir con mi vida.- Dijo la chica._

 _Ryoga frunció un poco el ceño sabía perfectamente que con aquello se estaba refiriendo a Ranma._

 _La espero durante un rato mientras ella seguía organizando sus cosas, esta vez era diferente, Akane estaba muy decidida a lo que quería hacer había sido un cambio radical a la última vez que la había visto, y eso le hacía feliz, verla a ella ser esa Akane que conoció. Cuando salió de esa puerta Akane sintió un poco de melancolía, le dio un último vistazo al lugar que había sentido como su hogar antes de caminar hacia la salida._

 _Hicieron una pequeña parada para ir por las cosas de Ryoga y emprendieron camino en tren. Akane por su parte iba en completo silencio, preparándose para lo que haría, iría a Nerima y lo afrontaría todo nuevamente. Durante el trayecto fue observando la ventana, el camino le parecía cada vez más largo._

 _Ranma, ¿Qué hare al verte de nuevo?... Pensó la chica._

 _…._

 _Muchas gracias, por seguir con esta historia! Y a las personas que apenas se van uniendo. Como pudieron notar la verdad cada vez está más cerca…._ _Hasta la próxima!_

 _Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)_

 _Atte: Stmag_


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

 _Capítulo 10_

 _Cara a cara._

Sonó la alarma que lo despertaba para que se dirigiera a su trabajo, este día era un tanto diferente despertó con un dolor inexplicable en el pecho, pero no le tomó importancia, siguió con su rutina primero se dio una ducha, luego se preparó tomo sus cosas, y salió de la casa Tendo, como siempre le echó un vistazo a ese sendero por donde ella había marchado, y se fue al trabajo. El día en especial se pasó lento a pasar que él estuvo ocupado cada hora y esa extraña sensación no se marchaba. Al final del día estaba agotado, salió del lugar apenas caminando, a paso lento, con el cuerpo cansado y actuando en automático, cumpliendo la jornada.

-Las horas, parecieran ser cada día más largas.- Dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

Llego al dojo miro nuevamente ese sendero y entro a casa como era ya la costumbre, no se detuvo a saludar, fue directo al segundo piso, donde estaba su habitación. Entro en ella, el sentía algo extraño algo que lo hacía estar intranquilo. No conseguía dormir así que salió de su habitación, por la ventana, de un salto ya estaba abajo, abrió la puerta del dojo y se sentó ahí donde acostumbraba mirar ese lugar por el cual ella se había ido. Una vez más sintió que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, creía verla acercase, caminando por el mismo lugar, cada vez más cerca. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras se deba cuenta que este no era un sueño más.

-Akane…- Dijo con dificultad, atónito ante lo que veía.

-Ranma…- Respondió ella.

 _"Quiero tocarla para asegurarme que es ella… pero no puedo moverme "Pensó Ranma._

Pudo sentir un abismo entre ambos, su sangre se helaba, no sabía qué hacer, era ella Akane estaba frente a sus ojos. Por su parte Akane también estaba helada, no esperaba verlo tan pronto, había un millón de sensaciones en ella, mientras lo veía. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos ni un instante.

Fue Ryoga quien los saco de su ensoñación, que se acercó poco a poco hasta que estuvo en medio de ambos.

-Akane será mejor que regresemos cuando amanezca- Dijo el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano acción que exalto a Ranma de inmediato, pero se abstuvo de hacer algo. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la media vuelta y camino junto a Ryoga.

Ranma los observo irse y se quedó inmóvil, estaba confundido, sabía que Ryoga la había encontrado, y aun así le enfermaba la idea que en ese momento ella se fuera con él. Sentía impotencia por haberse quedado callado en lugar de por fin poder hablar con ella acerca de lo sucedido, pero estaba tranquilo, Akane había vuelto a Nerima, y el finalmente tendría una última oportunidad para hablar con ella.

…

Ryoga y Akane llegaron a la casa del chico, quien se veía preocupado por la peliazul que parecía estar absorta.

-Akane puedes quedarte en mi habitación si necesitas algo estaré en el sofá.

La encamino a la habitación y cerró la puerta para darle privacidad. Ella se hecho a la cama y comenzó a llorar en silencio, apenas estuvo frente a él esas imágenes volvieron a su mente para atormentarla.

… _Flashback…_

 _Entro a casa y esta estaba vacía, era extraño pues siempre había alguien que la recibiera._

 _-Qué extraño._

 _Subió las escaleras y escuchó ruidos que provenían de su habitación_

 _Sera Ranma, idiota, no fue a la preparatoria pero si hurga mis cosas. Pensó_

 _Pero tenía una extraña sensación que la hacía actuar con cautela, paso a paso se acercó a la puerta, giro la perilla haciendo el menor ruido posible y ahí lo encontró. Nunca olvidaría esa escena._

 _-Ranma…-Se dio media vuelta y se marchó._

… _.._

-¿Por qué regrese?...- Se dijo a si misma mientras observaba el techo de la habitación.

Pensaba que si regresaba a Nerima al fin podría estar tranquila si lo afrontaba, si por fin se perdonaba a si misma todo lo que había hecho, todas esas noches que beso a un extraño por despecho, pero no. Los recuerdos la invadían y se volvía a sentir como la victima de la situación, aunque luego de los años, del compromiso roto, ella ya no era una víctima, no podía culpar a Ranma de sus malas acciones.

-Debo hacerlo… No puedo dejar todo de lado de nuevo, es mi familia…- Se decía a si misma nuevamente el llanto la invadió.

…

Ranma entro a la casa y solo atino a ir con Kasumi, toco con delicadeza durante un rato la puerta hasta que ella despertó y salió.

-¿Sucede algo Ranma?- Decía soñolienta.

-Akane estuvo aquí…- Dijo el chico.

-Preparare té.- Dijo Kasumi sonriendo.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina y mientras ella servía el té, comenzaron a charlar.

-Akane estuvo aquí con Ryoga, no puede hablar con ella, me quede pasmado no hice nada, de nuevo.

-Debió ser toda una sorpresa, creo que deberías estar tranquilo, ella ya está aquí tal vez luego de todo este tiempo esté dispuesta a escucharte, y te devuelva a ti la paz.

-Creo que mañana estará aquí, nuevamente. Dijo Ranma sujetándose la cabeza.

-Es bienvenida, y en cuanto puedas intenta hablar con ella, si ha vuelto seguramente es porque está dispuesta a escucharte...

-Gracias Kasumi…- Ranma le sonrió.

En Kasumi había encontrado refugio cada momento difícil que había tenido que afrontar por lo cual estaba sumamente agradecido.

…

… _._

 _Ranma y Akane, a metros de distancia cada vez más cerca ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo?_

 _Hasta la próxima!_

 _Espero sus reviews o PM_

 _Atte: Stmag_


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

 _Capítulo 11_

 _No podía dormir, no lograba cerrar los ojos, no si ella estaba en la ciudad, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Lo peor era el saber que estaba con Ryoga. Se sentó en su futón, sabía que la vería nuevamente pero no tenía claro por donde comenzaría, ¿qué le diría?, ¿cómo reaccionaría ella?, y lo que más invadía su mente porque diablos se fue a pasar la noche con Ryoga. Por su cabeza paso la idea de ir a buscarla, invadido de los celos que tenía, al haberla visto con el pero no podía no después de lo que había hecho. Cerró los ojos y ese recuerdo abordo su mente._

… _Flashback…_

 _Cuando abrió los ojos seguía un tanto mareado, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, miro hacia el techo de la habitación, y se dio cuenta que estaba en la recamara de Akane. Al girarse noto que no estaba solo._

 _-¿Qué he hecho?...- Se levantó confundido, mientras observaba su desnudez._

 _Y en la cama estaba Nabiki, postrada en un sueño profundo._

…

Giro la cabeza de manera brusca, como si pudiera disipar esa imagen de su mente pero no lo conseguía desde hace 2 años. Se levantó de la cama no podía seguir ahí, salió de la casa apurado, apenas y se colocó los zapatos. Al salir, levanto la vista y tal fue su sorpresa, ella se encontraba ahí.

-Akane…- Su primer impulso fue tomarla en sus brazos, esta vez ella estaba sola y lo aprovecho.

 _-Me dejaste marchar. Soltó ella al verlo, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, eso inmediatamente lo quebró._

 _-No, no quería que te fueras._

 _-Fue lo mejor…- Ella se alejó de él, y se detuvo a verlo._

 _Ambos se miraban hasta que Ranma rompió el silencio._

 _-Te fuiste… recuerdo bien aquel día, no quisiste escucharme. Puede haberte seguido, ir tras de ti. Pero deje que te tomaras todo el tiempo que necesitaras, te estuve esperando.-Dijo Ranma_

 _-Aquí estoy Ranma.-Respondió Akane_

 _-Esta vez Akane, por favor, déjame explicarte…._

 _-No, Ranma, no hay una explicación para lo que hiciste. –Dijo Akane_

 _-¡Escúchame Akane!...- Ranma se alteró pero Akane tomo su mano, haciendo que el chico se desconcertara._

 _-No… no hay nada que tenga que escuchar.- Dijo Akane_

 _-¿Entonces porque volviste?- Dijo Ranma mientras se acercaba a ella._

 _-Luego de estos dos años, ya no quiero estar sola, no puedo regresar a esa vida, y no puedo seguir culpándote de todo lo que he hecho. Respondió Akane._

 _\- ¿Culparme? ¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Ranma_

-He tomado muchas malas decisiones desde que me fui… Regrese porque ya no puedo seguir así. Decía la chica.

-No lo entiendo Akane.

-¿Tu podrías perdonarme?.- Dijo Akane

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?- Ranma la sujeto de los hombros, haciendo que ella le viera directamente.

-No me siento orgullosa de lo que ahora soy. Dijo Akane

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte solo necesito que me escuches.

\- No, luego de este tiempo, no entiendo aun ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Dijo Akane ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Necesito que me dejes explicarte lo que sucedió.- Dijo Ranma

-No importa lo que digas, yo no puedo perdonarte.- Dijo Akane mientras se soltaba del agarre del chico.

-Escúchame…

-Estabas con mi hermana, en mi cama Ranma, no hay nada que explicar.

-Claro que lo hay…

Akane lo miro con fastidio.

-De acuerdo, habla…

….

 _Continuará…_

 _Esto si es un mini bocadito, pero tranquilos el siguiente capítulo es mucho más largo._

 _Quiero desearles a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de estar pendiente de esta historia, ¡felices fiestas! Ya estamos a vísperas de Navidad, y viene año nuevo, (Actualizare antes de que termine el año), en fin, pásenla bien, y coman mucho (comer se ha dicho)._

 _Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)_

 _Atte: Stmag_


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

Capítulo 12

La historia detrás…

Hace 2 años

-Idiota -. Decía Akane molesta.

\- ¿Yo? Es por ti que llegaremos tarde hoy, debiste levantarme antes. Bufaba Ranma.

-¡¿Qué?!.- Le lanzó su maletín directo a la cabeza y vio como Ranma caía.

-Tonta marimacho, ¿Por qué no eres una chica tierna y atenta eh?- Decía Ranma desde el suelo.

-¡Así! Entonces mañana despierta tú mismo. Dijo Akane mientras se iba corriendo.

Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro, como era ya de costumbre Akane discutía con Ranma porque ya era el último año de la preparatoria y este ni un solo día había procurado llegar a tiempo y para colmo ella, como se iban junto él llegaba igual de tarde.

Mientras iba corriendo alejándose de Ranma se encontró a Shijo, era una chica que apenas había ingresado su clase, era su primera semana y aun no hablaba con nadie, entonces se acercó a ella.

-Es difícil los primeros días ¿no?- Dijo Akane sonriéndole.

-Sí, pero no me queda más que soportarlo después de todo es el último año.

-Soy Akane Tendo, estamos en la misma clase.- Se presentó.

-Si ya te había visto, Shijo Ouya.-Respondió la chica.

A un lado de ellas paso Ranma corriendo que giro solo para hacer un gesto infantil dirigido hacia Akane mientras esta se desquiciaba.

-No lo soporto…- Murmuraba.

-Te he visto con él un par de veces, creí que era tu novio.- Dijo Shijo. Akane se sonrojo y giro la cabeza.

-Solo es mi prometido, habrá que apurarnos ya es tarde.- Ambas comenzaron a correr.

…

El día en clases fue como cualquier otro a diferencia que esta vez Akane se sentó con su nueva amiga y se mantuvo conversando con ella, hubo muchas cosas que le sorprendieron como el hecho que llego a esa preparatoria porque en la anterior no la admitían por su mal comportamiento, aun así ella le parecía una buena chica, era bastante inteligente además de muy linda.

-¿Qué harás luego de clases Akane?- Le preguntaba Shijo

-Pues debo regresar a casa con Ranma.- Dijo Akane

-¿No quieres venir a una fiesta? te encantara. – Le decía Shijo

-Tal vez en otra ocasión.- Le dijo Akane sonriendo.

Al final de clases Ranma ya la estaba esperando, ambos caminaban juntos a casa, con disimulo Ranma se acercaba cada vez un tanto más hacia Akane, ella lo sabía y se lo permitía y de vez en cuando se iban de regreso caminando juntos de la mano. Llegaron al dojo y cada quien siguió su camino, era extraño ambos sabían lo que sentía el uno por el otro y a pesar de ello se empeñaban en ocultarlo, querían que fuera solamente algo para ellos dos.

…

Esa mañana como todas Akane subió para despertar a Ranma pero este la había ignorado, así que lo dejo dormir.

-Si quiere llegar tarde será su problema...- Decía la chica enojada mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Hola hermanita.- Decía Nabiki quien entraba a la casa con una pequeña maleta.

-Nabiki, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va todo en la universidad?- Preguntaba Akane emocionada al ver a su hermana.

-Te platicare cuando vuelvas de clases.- Decía Nabiki, Akane asintió y salió rumbo a la preparatoria.

…

Media hora después era Ranma quien corría hacia la preparatoria, esta vez Akane había cumplido su promesa y no lo había despertado.

-Tonta marimacho…- Decía mientras apresuraba el paso

-Ranma, Ranma…- Gritaban tras de él.

-Eh, Shampoo, lo siento llevo prisa. Decia el chico.

Corrió más rápido pero la china junto a su bicicleta lo alcanzaron fácilmente.

-Ranma, te invito el almuerzo, es una recta especial.- Shampoo le ofrecía un obento junto a un termo de té.

-¡Vaya! Gracias.- El buen olor que provenía acabo por convencerlo.

-Vayamos a comer, a la casa Tendo.- Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras le agarraba la mano.

-Pero debo ir a la clases, aunque creo es demasiado tarde.

Lo pensó durante un tiempo, pero terminó por ceder, el director ya lo tenía en la mira entonces prefiero ausentarse de clases.

Al llegar a la casa, notaron que solo estaba Nabiki.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Decía Ranma mientras pasaba junto a Shampoo

-¿Deberías de estar en clases no? Esto te costara muy caro Saotome.- Le replicaba Nabiki

-¿Qué tal si mejor comes con nosotros?- Decía Ranma mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Shampoo hizo un gesto de espanto.

-Si ella comerá será mejor hacer más te. – Trago en seco lo que le pareció bastante extraño a la castaña que la miraba fijamente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no vas por más te chino y te esperamos?- Decía Nabiki

-Cierto en bicicleta no tardaras.- Dijo Ranma.

-De acuerdo pero esperen...- Shampoo iba a tomar el termo pero Nabiki se lo impidió.

\- Tranquila, no probaremos nada sin ti. Dijo Nabiki

Shampoo al sentirse acorralada no le quedo más que aceptar. Apenas cruzo la puerta de la casa Nabiki se dirigió hacia el termo.

-Esta cosa debe tener algo extraño, no deberías tomarlo.- Dijo mientras lo levantaba intrigada.

-No lo creo, huele bastante bien.- Ranma se lo quito de la mano y si escuchar las advertencias de Nabiki lo tomo.

-¿Y bien sabe extraño?- Pregunto Nabiki intrigada.

-En realidad está bastante bien, sabe muy bien.- Dijo el chico

-Veamos…- Nabiki también lo tomo y coincidió con el.- Si sabe muy bien nunca había probado algo así.

Fue entonces que algo extraño comenzó a pasar en ambos, de un momento a otro, el libido subió bastante y ambos estaban besándose apasionadamente en una especie de trance. Ranma la tomo entre sus brazos, y subió con ella las escaleras, entraron a la habitación más, próxima, donde se entregaron al deseo.

…

Durante clases estuvo muy distraída, observaba cada que podía la ventana, o la puerta, esperando a que Ranma llegara pero no fue así. Luego de clases se dirigió a casa apurada, tenía algo de nervios.

 _Le habrá sucedido algo. Pensaba Akane preocupada._

Akane entro a casa y esta estaba vacía, era extraño pues siempre había alguien que la recibiera.

-Qué extraño. Murmuro

Subió las escaleras para ir hacia su habitación y escuchó ruidos provenientes de ella.

 _Sera Ranma, idiota, no fue a la preparatoria pero si hurga mis cosas. Pensó_

Pero tenía una extraña sensación que la hacía actuar con cautela, paso a paso se acercó a la puerta, giro la perilla haciendo el menor ruido posible cuando lo vio. Nunca olvidaría esa escena.

-Ranma…-Se dio media vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras. Cada escalón se le hacía eterno, quería huir salir corriendo de ahí, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, sintió como se desmoronaba todo a su alrededor poco a poco, estaba segura de lo que había visto. Llego al último escalón y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo mientras lloraba. Corrió, veloz, termino en el suelo, tras pisar mal, al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que estaba en la preparatoria de nuevo, se dio cuenta que había algo de sangre tras su caída pero nada le importo. Subió hasta el último piso y ahí se encontraba sentada en la barandilla del tercer piso de la preparatoria, la altura en la que estaba la hacía tener vértigo, pero sus lágrimas no la dejaban ver más, por su mente paso lanzarse quería decir adiós de la forma más fácil, pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

-¡Akane! Baja de ahí, tonta.- Shijo se veía agotada.

\- Estaba en mi cama, con mi hermana. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo lanzarme.- Dijo Akane mientras Shijo se acercó a ella y la ayudó a bajar.

-¡Y no lo harás! Yo puedo ayudarte solo necesitas relajarte, estarás en un mundo perfecto. Escuchaba atenta las palabras de Shijo mientras veía como le acercaba cada vez más una pequeña píldora.

-No, no creo que sea lo correcto no necesito eso.- Contestó llena de dudas aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Necesitas algo para olvidar todo el dolor.- Shijo sonrió.

-¿Porque tuve que conocerlo?- Murmuró mientras tomaba la pequeña píldora en sus manos.

-Tranquila, ven conmigo nos iremos lejos de este lugar, aquí estás atada como una prisionera.

-No puedo dejar a mi familia. Contestó Akane sollozando.

-Ellos no te apoyaran yo si lo hare, anda vayamos a olvidarnos de todo.- Shijo le extendió la mano y ella la tomo.

Y ahí comenzó todo, siguió los pasos de Shijo. Podía ver aun sus lágrimas cayendo al suelo, y esa maldita escena. Todo estaba borroso, los efectos fueron veloces, de pronto ya se encontraba en un lugar desconocido emborrachándose, mientras lloraba e intentaba relatarle a Shijo lo que había visto.

-¡Debiste matarlo! O arrojarle algo a la cabeza, a ese desgraciado.- Decía Shijo

-No pude hacer nada.- Respondió Akane

-Después de lo que te ha hecho el ya no merece casarse contigo, vayámonos, lejos, muy lejos de aquí, iniciemos de nuevo yo estaré contigo.

Akane se echó a llorar a los brazos de su amiga, había sido un día mucho peor a una pesadilla.

-Necesito pensarlo… Dijo Akane.

…

 _Continuara…_

Retrocedimos 2 años para poder comprender que sucedió ¿Akane lo entenderá? …

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)

Atte: Stmag


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

Capítulo 13

La historia detrás…

Hace 2 años

Cuando abrió los ojos seguía un tanto mareado, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, miro hacia el techo de la habitación, y se dio cuenta que estaba en la recamara de Akane. Al girarse noto que no estaba solo.

-¿Qué he hecho?...- Se levantó confundido, mientras observaba su desnudez.

Y en la cama estaba Nabiki, postrada en un sueño profundo. Se levantó apurado mientras se vestía. La castaña abrió los ojos incrédula, no dijo ni una sola palabra, se envolvió en su camisa y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Demonios, demonios…- Decía Ranma, quien comenzaba a llorar. Se detuvo un momento y se sentó en la cama, le hacía falta respirar y por su mente solo pasaba una palabra traición.

-Saotome, ¿Qué haremos?...- Preguntaba Nabiki desde la puerta, con la mirada desencajada.

-Debo hablar con Akane…-Dijo Ranma entre lágrimas.

-Te matara.- Dijo Nabiki

-Que lo haga.

-Fue él te…-Dijo Nabiki.

-Sí... Soy un idiota.- Dijo Ranma que secaba sus ojos con su antebrazo.

-Han pasado un par de horas, Akane ya debería estar de regreso.- Dijo Nabiki

-Debo explicárselo de alguna forma.- Dijo Ranma

Escucharon ruidos que provenían de la entrada del Dojo, ambos bajaron encontrando a Kasumi y Soun entrando con bolsas de compras.

-Hola chicos, estamos en casa, comenzare a preparar la cena…- Decía Kasumi con una gran sonrisa, que se vio opacada al darse cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo, la mirada de Nabiki parecía estar desencajada y Ranma, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Están bien todos?... ¿Y Akane?- Pregunto la castaña.

Ranma se dejó caer de golpe al suelo abrazando sus rodillas, alarmando a Kasumi y Soun.

-¿Akane está bien?- Pregunto Soun

-Papá creo que necesitamos hablar en privado, ¿Kasumi me acompañas?... Ranma deberías ir a tu habitación.- Dijo Nabiki

Tanto Soun como Kasumi siguieron a Nabiki a la sala de estar, Ranma los vio marcharse y luego subió a su habitación, se mantuvo con las luces apagadas, en la oscuridad, sentía como sus lágrimas caían al suelo, le había fallado.

…

En La sala se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, esta era palpable, Nabiki le había explicado la situación tanto a Kasumi como a Soun, quienes la habían entendido y la familia aguardaba la llegada de Akane.

Pasada la media noche Akane entro por la puerta tambaleándose fue Kasumi quien la recibió.

-Akane… ¡Estas ebria!- Dijo Kasumi exaltada.

-Sh, me siento viva…- Decía Akane en un estado irreconocible para la mayor de las Tendo.

-¡Qué diablos has consumido!- Decía Nabiki quien se acercó de pronto a ella.- Por Dios Akane, estas drogada…- Dijo Nabiki

-¿Tu? Te atreves a gritarme… ¿Por qué no te vas a revolcar de nuevo con ese fenómeno?- Dijo Akane.

Nabiki abrió los ojos sorprendida y se quedó sin palabras.

-Lo he visto todo, se han acostado en mi cama ¿eh? ¿Lo hizo bien?- Cada palabra de Akane parecía atravesar a Nabiki.

-Basta ya Akane…- Dijo Kasumi

Akane comenzó a ponerse furiosa, y arremetió contra las paredes de la casa, golpe tras golpe hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, fue Kasumi la que intervino.

-¡No! Akane no puedo permitirte que te hagas daño sé que te duele que él... - Kasumi intentaba hacerla razonar pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por su hermana menor

-Ni siquiera lo menciones.

-Mírate en qué condiciones estas hermanita…- Dijo Kasumi al borde del llanto.

-¡Es mi vida y hare lo que quiera con ella!

-Entonces no seguirás viviendo aquí.- Dijo Soun a su espalda con la mirada baja.

-¡Claro! ¿Después de todo ya tienes lo que querías no papá? Habrá matrimonio y hasta podría haber heredero, tu hija se ha metido con mi prometido, pero adelante puedes quedarte con el fenómeno ese…- Dijo Akane, las lágrimas ya brotaban de sus ojos.

-No entiendes nada…- Dijo Soun.

Al escucharlo Akane subió corriendo a su habitación, al llegar cerro con fuerza la puerta, donde vio aun las sabanas desechas, donde habían estado Nabiki y Ranma, sintió nauseas, se apresuró a su armario y comenzó a sacar de golpe todo lo que había en él, no podía para de llorar, y menos estando ahí, tomo una mochila y comenzó arrojar todo lo que podía en ella. Fue entonces que sintió como una brisa entro por su venta, al girarse él estaba ahí.

-Akane…-Dijo Ranma.

Ella siguió empacando sin importarle la presencia del chico.

-Perdóname, Akane, por favor no hagas esto, no te vayas.

Ni siquiera giro para verle simplemente seguía guardando lo que podía. Ranma se acercó más a ella y esta se detuvo.

-¿Acaso crees que soy una idiota?- La bofetada que le dio Akane a Ranma resonó con fuerza.

-Akane...No, por favor debes escucharme.- Ranma se sostuvo como una piedra, cuando fue un puñetazo el que soltó la peliazul.

-Te detesto…- Dijo Akane

Escucharla decir eso le había herido.

-Necesito que me escuches. Dijo Ranma

-¿Y qué me vas a decir? ¿Que fue un accidente?- Dijo Akane entre dientes.

Le molestaba, la enfurecía que tuviera esa cara de incrédulo.

-No…

-¿No, qué Ranma? ¡Te encontré, en mi cama! ¡Con Nabiki!

-¡Déjame explicarte!- La tomo por los hombros, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos y ella se dio cuenta.

-Cállate... Quédate aquí, después de todo serás el heredero del Dojo junto a ella ¿no? Espero que después de todo, se haga esa esperada boda, que sean felices Nabiki y tú. Quito con fuerza los brazos del chico y salió de la habitación.

" _No, no llores, no gires, no muestres que eres frágil_ ". Akane se repitió una y otra vez en la cabeza mientras caminaba.

Ranma la siguió, pero no podía detenerla. La vio seguir su camino, sin mirar atrás, se dejó caer al suelo cuando la vio perderse entre las calles.

-Lo arruine, lo arruine.- Apretó con fuerza los puños.

Se sentó en la calle, mientras seguía viendo el sendero que ella había tomado, como si por un momento decidera regresar el estaría ahí. Comenzaba el amanecer y seguía donde mismo, esperando, y vio a la silueta femenina acercarse.

-Akane...- Se levantó de golpe, esperando recibirla, pero no era ella.

-Ranma, yo...- Se acercaba poco a poco Shampoo

-Aléjate, nunca he golpeado a una mujer, no me hagas hacerlo ahora mismo.

-Ranma, perdóname.- Se inclinó ante el

-¡Dije que te fueras!- tuvo la fuerza para detenerse, solo quedo en un grito, y salió corriendo, furioso.

Entro a la casa de los Tendo donde estaba Kasumi, se abalanzo hacia ella y lloro, como un niño pequeño, mientras Kasumi lo consolaba.

…

Mientras tanto empapada y con lágrimas en los ojos Akane se encontraba en la estación de autobuses.

-¡Akane! ¿Qué te sucedió? Decía Shijo quien apenas llegaba

-Ya no puedo más Shijo, el, el… ¡Lo odio!- Podía palparse el rencor con el que decía eso.

-Tranquila todo estará bien, ¿estas lista para irte? Dijo Shijo

-No pienso volver nunca. Dijo Akane.

No pidió siquiera una explicación para saber adónde se dirijan simplemente siguió a Shijio, ya no importaba nada y en su mirad a esto podía verse, el, la había dejado irse, al igual que su familia, en ese momento, no parecía que hubiera nada que la llegara hacer volver.

 _Continuara…_

 **¡Feliz inicio de año!**

 _Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)_

 _Atte: Stmag_


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

Capítulo 14

-Habla Ranma.- Le dijo Akane

-Fue por Shampoo, iba camino a clases cuando me vio en el camino…- Fue interrumpido por Akane

-¿Qué tiene que ver Shampoo?

-Espera, ella, me insistió mucho en almorzar algo que había preparado y regresamos al Dojo para comer, no había nadie más que Nabiki, entonces, la invite a comer con nosotros pero Shampoo se alteró, Nabiki creyó que había algo extraño …- Ranma no lograba poner en orden sus ideas.

-Esto no tiene sentido…- Dijo Akane

-¡Fue un té! Ambos lo bebimos, luego de ello, todo por mi parte son solo pequeños fragmentos, borrosos…- Decía Ranma desesperado.

-Qué historia más estúpida…-Dijo Akane.

Pero todo lo que Ranma le había dicho encajaba perfectamente en su mente, sabía que Shampoo era capaz de ello, pero se negaba a reconocerlo, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, y lo que había hecho de lo cual culpaba a Ranma, le era difícil asimilarlo. Comenzaba a desmoronarse.

-No debí regresar...- Dijo Akane

-No, Akane, por favor, créeme no te miento…- dijo Ranma afligido.

-Nunca debí escucharte…- Respondió Akane

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero Ranma la sujeto para después atraerla hacia él.

-No cometeré el mismo error esta vez no te iras…- Dijo Ranma

-El error lo cometí yo Ranma, dejemos esto así, será más fácil para ambos, olvídate de que volví, y sigamos con nuestras vidas.

-No, te he esperado todo este tiempo como para dejarte machar ahora que te tengo- Ranma la acerco más a él.

-No me importa.

-¿Así? Tus ojos me están diciendo lo contrario.- Ranma seco con dulzura las lágrimas que la chica derramaba.

-¿Qué esperabas? Luego de decirme todo eso…- Le dijo Akane

-Que te quedaras aquí, conmigo.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no? Tu misma me has dicho que no querías volver a esa vida.

Akane miro hacia el suelo mientras tomaba aire, sabía que lo destrozaría pero debía serle sincera.

-Ranma, lo siento pero…

-¿Acaso hay alguien más en tu vida?- Le interrumpió Ranma

-No.

-¿Por qué no puedes quedarte?

-Ranma he cometido muchos errores.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué dices tanto eso?

Lo miro a los ojos, después de todo ese tiempo, seguía teniendo ese efecto en ella, pero debía decir la verdad.

-Ranma hace un mes desperté en la cama de un tipo, ni siquiera recuerdo bien quien era…

Ranma se quedó pasmado, imaginándola con otro hombre que no fuera el, pero sabía que no podía exigirle más después de todo en otras circunstancias el hizo lo mismo.

-Puedo entenderlo…- Trago en seco, realmente le estaba costando trabajo.

-No fue el único… También estuve con Ryoga.

La mirada del chico se tornó sombría. Se alejó de ella intentando poner sus ideas en orden pero en su cabeza gritaba, molesto _"¿Por qué?... ¿Porque Ryoga?"_ Pensó.

-Es demasiado para mi…- Susurro Ranma

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué Akane? ¿Lo amas?- Efectivamente frente a ella estaba un Ranma completamente destrozado.

-No…

-¡¿Entonces porque?!...- Ranma no podía reconocer a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Porque… no lo sé… No quería estar sola.-Dijo Akane

-¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¿Sola? Estuviste sola porque así lo quisiste.

-No me siento orgullosa de lo que he hecho, no estaba bien, llevaba días bebiendo sin control, había evitado a toda costa cualquier cosa que me recordara a ti, luego aparece el y diciendo que me había buscado, trayendo a mi mente Nerima, a ti… Después iba hacerlo, pero fui una cobarde, no pude acabar con todo, ya no sabía que hacer.- Akane temblaba mientras hablaba, las piernas le dejaron de responder y se desvaneció.

-¿Qué?... Intentaste matarte… - Ranma comenzaba a sentirse abrumado, la sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo.

Estaba a punto de amanecer, Ranma la tomo por la cintura para levantarla, de un momento a otro la estaba llevando en brazos, saltando, como tantas veces hizo. Entro con ella por la ventana a su habitación donde la dejo en el futón. Se alejó un poco para sentarse mientras la veía, estaba dormida.

-Debes estar muy cansada…- Susurro Ranma.

El intentaba digerir todo lo que había escuchado durante el tiempo que estuvo sin ella se sentía como un canalla, sabía perfectamente que no había hecho algo que él quisiera, pero la culpa lo había estado matando, intentaba entenderla, ahora él quería explicaciones.

-¿Por qué querías acabar con tu vida?...- Le dijo Ranma

Desde que la conoció Akane se había convertido en su vida, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, había hecho lo impensable por protegerla, por mantenerle a salvo.

-¿Cómo puedo protegerte de ti misma?...- Dijo Ranma

Recargo su cabeza contra la pared, poco después se quedó dormido…

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Me encanta el drama, y esta historia se ha convertido en una de las que más he disfrutado escribir, pero ya está llegando a su final. Gracias a todos aquellos que la han estado siguiendo. ¡Últimos capítulos!**_

 _Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)_

 _Atte: Stmag_


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

Capítulo 15

-¡¿Dónde está?! .- Gritaba Ryoga desesperado al entrar al Dojo Tendo. Estaba sumamente alterado pues al despertar y preparar el desayuno, noto que Akane se había marchado por la ventana mientras el dormía.

-Tranquilo Ryoga ya te he dicho que Akane no está aquí, creímos que se encontraba contigo. Decía Kasumi.

-Estoy seguro que esta con Ranma.

-Ranma está en su habitación puedes pasar a ver por ti mismo.

Ryoga subió junto a Kasumi, el chico abrió con fuerza la puerta despertando a Ranma que estaba dormido en el suelo de la habitación.

-Miserable ¿Dónde la tienes? Ryoga lo levanto con fuerza del suelo.

-¿Eh? Ranma soltó el agarre poniéndose de pie frente a él.

-¡Donde esta Akane!

Ranma tardo un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que Akane ya no se encontraba con él.

-No lo sé ¿debería estar contigo no? Le dijo retándolo.

Cada recuerdo golpeo con fuerza la mente de Ranma, ahora este sujeto por la camisa a Ryoga trayéndolo consigo. Ambos se sujetaban con fuerza mientras parecía que se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Aprovechaste muy bien la situación ¿no? Amigo.- Lo último lo dijo entre dientes dejando ver su rencor.

-No se dé qué hablas. Ryoga se sintió intimidado por un momento.

-Chicos, no es hora de discutir, ¿Por qué mejor no bajan a desayunar? Seguramente Akane volverá. Kasumi sujeto a cada uno por un brazo y los hizo bajar.

…

-Gracias por venir hasta acá. Dijo Akane.

-No ha sido nada, me agrada conocer nuevos lugares…- Decía la pelirroja mientras ambas se sentaban en la barra

-No sé en qué diablos pensaba cuando volví…- Dijo Akane que de golpe se bebía todo un trago.

-Tú lo has dicho amiga, no me imagino en que pensabas pero hay que beber adormece los remordimientos…- Le paso la botella para que la peliazul se sirviera.

-Soy una idiota. Dijo Akane mientras bebía directo de la botella.

-Para nada, o tal vez si pero yo le llamaría de otra forma, estas enamorada, y a veces hay que llegar a ciertos extremos, al borde del precipicio. La chica pelirroja le sonrió, pero Akane logro entender el dolor que había tras esas palabras.

-¿De qué te arrepientes?- Le dijo Akane a la pelirroja.

-De no haber llegado a los extremos, yo simplemente deje que todo pasara, tú al menos has hecho algo, viajaste hasta acá, enfrentaste tu pasado, ¿y ahora que harás? ¿Volverás conmigo o tienes algo por lo que debas permanecer aquí?

Akane la miro atónita no sabia que responder.

-Creo que necesito embriagarme.

-Eso no será problema. Respondió la pelirroja.

…

El desayuno termino y la tensión aún era palpable en el aire. Cosa que mantuvo el desayuno incomodo, tanto como Soun y Kasumi al terminar se sonrieron y huyeron del lugar.

-Creo que tengo cosas que hacer los dejo…-Dijo Kasumi sonriendo.

-Te acompaño hija…- Fue Soun tras de ella.

-¿Qué haremos Ranma?-. Dijo Ryoga

-Creo que debemos esperarla. Respondió Ranma

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Akane ha tenido problema con la bebida.

Ryoga cerró los ojos un momento a un podía recordar el sabor de sus labios, alcohol, amargo alcohol.

-La esperare, si quieres puedes ir tu a buscarla. Ranma se levantó y se dirigió fuera de la casa, se sentó cerca de la puerta ante la mirada de Ryoga.

-Esperas quedarte ahí…- Ryoga suspiro y salió de la casa, comenzaría a visitar los bares de la ciudad, sabía perfectamente que en alguno la debía encontrar.

…

-Comienza a oscurecerse Akane, ¿quieres que te llevemos a casa? Dijo la chica pelirroja, quien había bebido poco, pues había preferido ser la compañía de Akane.

-No, me he criado aquí puedo llegar sola…- Akane se levantó con dificultad entre risas de ambas chicas.

-Me quedare bebiendo un poco o más a tu salud... Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme- Dijo la pelirroja con una botella en la mano.

Akane se despidió y salió del lugar.

…

Ryoga llevaba horas caminando ente las calles de Nerima, había pocos bares, y cada uno estaba a gran distancia de otro. Decidió entro al último, hecho un vistazo rápido pero no, Akane no se encontraba ahí. Resignando se acercó a la barra, sabía que era el destino el que le impedía encontrarla, ya sin querer hacer más pidió una cerveza, sería la primera vez que bebería.

-No creo que seas el tipo de chico que visita un bar.- Se acercaba una pelirroja hacia la barra donde Ryoga bebía su cerveza.

-No, en realidad es la primera vez que vengo. Respondió el chico

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- Pregunto la chica.

-Vengo a recordar el sabor de sus besos, la última vez que los probé este era su sabor, una amarga cerveza. Decía Ryoga mientas veía como se formaba la espuma en su bebida.

-Hay un arcoíris al terminar la tormenta.- Lo dicho por la chica despertó una sonrisa en Ryoga.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Ryoga.

-Siempre creí que venía en busca de compañía, pero creo que te había estado buscando.

Ryoga la miro extrañado pero sonrió, la dulce pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa.

…

Los pasos alarmaron a Ranma quien había permanecido todo el día sentado junto a la puerta, al levantarse y dirigirse al ruido noto que era ella.

-No me mires así, sé que hay cosas de las que deberíamos hablar. Dijo Akane sonriéndole.

-¿Así lo resuelves todo ahora? ¿Embriagándote?- Su tono de voz mostraba lo molesto que estaba.

-No, cuando bebemos, nos emborrachamos, nos quedamos dormidos, no pensamos. Cuando bebo te olvido, no me embriago solo te estoy dejando fuera de mi mente Ranma Saotome.

La excusa de Akane le había alterado bastante.

-Basta ya Akane.- Le dijo Ranma sujetándola por los hombros.

-No, déjame volver tal vez me olvido de una vez de ti. Retrocedió unos pasos.

-No, lo harás más basta. Le sentencio Ranma.

-Hare lo que quiera…

Akane fue interrumpida por Ranma quien la abrazo de pronto.

-Ya fue suficiente Akane… Por favor. Sintió el líquido caliente en su hombro

" _¿Ranma está llorando?"_ Pensó la chica.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y a sus reviews! Espero este capítulo les haya gustado**_

Espero sus reviews o PM (Me gusta saber lo que opinan)

Atte: Stmag


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente "

Capítulo 16

-No hagas eso, no me abraces…

Ranma hundió su cabeza en el cabello de la chica, embriagado en el aroma que ella desprendía, seguía siendo Akane después de todo.

-Vayamos adentro. Dijo Ranma secando sus ojos.

Lo miro, y asintió caminaron juntos hacia la casa. Los recibió Kasumi quien al ver a su hermana menor se abalanzo hacia ella tomándola en brazos.

-Akane me hace tan feliz que estés de vuelta en casa…- Le tomo un momento darse cuenta que Akane no estaba en sus mejores condiciones.

-Kasumi ¿podrías preparar un café cargado?- Le pidió Ranma, la chica asintió.

-Creo que tomare un baño. Dijo Akane

Subió sola, seguía siendo la misma casa que había dejado, todo estaba de la misma manera, acaricio cada cosa, la puerta, las toallas, miraba todo con sumo cuidado, todo estaba igual. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su mente estuvo en clama en cuanto se sumergió al agua caliente. El tiempo paso lento y en tranquilidad, cuando salió encontró ahí una muda de ropa. Se tomó un fuerte respiró al bajar, esperaba ver a Kasumi y Soun, se imaginaba teniendo que dar explicaciones, pero no solo estaba Ranma, sentado a la luz de la luna junto a una tetera y tazas. Se acercó a él y este le sirvió café.

-¿Quieres hablar aquí?- Le dijo el chico.

-Preferiría estar frente al estanque.

El asintió y fueron hacia el lugar, se sentaron, la luz daba de frente y reflejaba en el agua.

-¿Por qué intentaste matarte Akane?- Esa pregunta no le había dejado tranquilo.

Ella se tomó un momento para responderle.

-Estaba cansada.

-¿Cansada de qué?- Se sentía confundido.

-No podía estará más de un día sin beber, me embriagaba hasta donde el dinero me alcanzaba, y muchas veces no fue solo alcohol, perdí la razón más de una vez, me gustaba olvidarme de todo, hasta de mi nombre. Me detuve el día que desperté en un motel, mi ropa estaba hecha añicos, no sabía dónde estaba entonces me vestí con algunas prendas que encontré, y tome dinero de un cajón. Salí del lugar sintiéndome como una basura, era la primera vez que había llegado tan lejos.

-Necesitas dejar de beber... -Dijo Ranma, aun no podía creer las palabras de Akane.

-Lo hare, pero mañana regresare a mi departamento.

-¿Por qué?- La oración logro romper la tranquilidad del chico.

-No tengo motivos para estar aquí. Dijo Akane.

Le dolió escucharla decir eso.

-Quédate conmigo. Las palaras de Ranma sonaron como un ruego.

-¿Para qué Ranma? ¿Luego de todo lo que he hecho? Qué sentido tiene estar conmigo.

\- No dejare que te vuelvas a ir.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito cuidar de ti, te encuentras mal.

-¿Y qué importa si estoy mal?- Respondió Akane a la defensiva.

-No lo hagas más difícil.

-Saldré de esto sola, haz tu vida Ranma no te detengas más por mí, ya se lo que sucedió, nunca quisiste hacerme daño. Es suficiente.- Dijo Akane.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, lo siento Ranma.

Ella se levantó, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando él le hablo.

-Todo lo que quiero eres tú, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?... No podemos regresar el tiempo, no será fácil, no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas a ser mi prometida, solo quiero que te quedes aquí, y sanes tus heridas conmigo y si es necesario para ti, estar fuera de Nerima, puedo irme contigo.- Le hablo con seguridad.

-¿Por qué Ranma?... ¿No entiendes la clase de persona en la que me convertí?... Bebo sin control, me he hecho daño, utilice a Ryoga, en dos años no hice ni siquiera una llamada…- Ranma la interrumpió.

-Lo sé, y no puedo olvidarlo de hoy a mañana, pero te quiero, y a pesar de todo estaré junto a ti, quiero cuidarte.

-¿Cuidarme?

-De ti misma Akane… No te dejare sola.

Ambos se estaban dando la espalda ella miraba hacia el pasillo, y él seguía sentado en la misma posición.

-Me iré mañana, si quieres venir conmigo te veré en la estación al amanecer, me iré en el primer autobús.

Ranma no respondió nada.

Salió de la casa Tendo y comenzó a correr, luego de mucho tiempo comenzó a sentir de nuevo un calor familiar en él pecho, quería llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa de Ryoga por sus cosas.

Al llegar se escabullo por la ventana pensando que Ryoga estaría en casa pero él no se encontraba ahí, antes de irse se sentó para escribirle una nota a Ryoga, le agradeció profundamente que le hubiera ayudado además de disculparse de sus actos, estaría eternamente agradecida y le escribió que se iría de nuevo a Yokohama. No podía esperar más preparo todo para irse, y al terminar no tenía nada de sueño así que se dedicó a limpiar y estar de un lado a otro.

Antes del amanecer Akane estaba lista para irse, solo tenía un par de monedas en los bolsillos, lo justo para regresar a Yokohama, estaba a la hora acordada, cerca de la estación de autobuses. Pero el tiempo pasaba y él no llegaba, pronto el autobús saldría, estaba inquieta, se negaba a creerlo pero era una gran posibilidad.

-No vendrá…- Bajo la mirada respiro con fuerza, y comenzó a caminar.

" _Si no está aquí es porque no quiera venir… Soy una estúpida, debí imaginar que no lo haría, no podía perdonarme tanto… Ni siquiera yo lo habría ello… ¿Qué razón tiene para estar conmigo?... Tan idiota como siempre"_ Pensaba mientras caminaba, el autobús estaba a punto de partir camino rápido mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban amenazarla con salir de sus ojos, se negó a mira atrás, subió el primer escalón cuando sintió como le tomaban el hombro.

-¿Pensabas dejarme?...- Decía Ranma con una sonrisa, respirando agitado.

-Creí que no vendrías. Respondió ella aliviada al verlo.

-Aquí estoy. Le dijo

-Vámonos. Le volteo la cara aparentando molestia pero sonrió.

Ambos subieron y se sentaron juntos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Le dijo Akane.

-Uhm, tuve que explicarle a Kasumi y a tu padre lo que íbamos hacer, él se quedó bastante triste al no poder verte. Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?. Le respondió Ranma.

-A donde estuve viviendo, es un lugar pequeño pero estaremos bien. Le dijo pero de pronto bostezo.

Ranma extendió el brazo para abrazarla, ella accedió, durante el viaje se fue dormida en su hombro.

 _Casi final…_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo ya culminare la historia respondiendo algunas dudas que pueda llegar a ver, por si tienen algunas al respecto de la historia me gustaría que me las hicieran saber para responderlas en epilogo, sin más que decir. Gracias.**_

Espero sus reviews o PM

Atte: Stmag


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Fuera de mi mente"

Capítulo 17. **Final.**

Despertó hundido en su cabello, disfrutando el aroma que desprendía, ese aroma que lo volvía loco. Se levantó de la cama, a tientas busco su ropa interior, no quería encender la luz, o mejor dicho no quería despertarla. Ella estaba dormida mostrando todo su esplendor, sus bellas curvas, su piel blanca y su hermoso rosto, completamente dormida.

Se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco de él leche. Estaba a punto de servirse pero el calendario que tenía a un lado del refrigerador le recordó una fecha especial.

-12 de abril…- Miro el reloj, se dio cuenta que era temprano pero aún así lo intentaría.

Tomo el teléfono y marco rápidamente un número. El timbre comenzó a zona, una, dos, tres… estaba a punto de colgar pero su llamada fue respondida.

 _-Buenos días…- Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea._

 _-Hola Akane, siento llamarte temprano, solo quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños._

 _-¿Ryoga? Gracias, lo recordaste, en realidad estaba despierta, Ranma acaba de ir rumbo al trabajo, además Rai-chan, no me deja dormir mucho…- Dijo la chica que acariciaba su abultado vientre._

 _-¿Rai-chan?... Han elegido nombre, que gusto._

 _-Pronto será su nacimiento, espero y puedas venir junto a Shiro._

 _-Estará muy emocionada cuando lo sepa._

 _-Gracias por felicitarme, debo descansar un poco, espero vernos pronto._

 _-También lo espero Akane._

Ryoga colgó el teléfono y esbozo una gran sonrisa, le hacía feliz escuchar la felicidad plena de Akane.

-La bebe se llamara Rai, debemos apurarnos…

Ryoga salto del susto al ver a la chica frente a él.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí Shiro?

-Desde que te levantase de la cama…-Ryoga sujeto a la pequeña pelirroja de la cintura y la elevo en el aire.

-Debemos volver a la cama.- Le dijo el chico mientras caminaba con ella en brazos.

…

Akane feliz colgó el teléfono, y camino por el departamento hasta llegar a su habitación. La memoria le jugó una mala pasada y comenzó a recordar, como había llegado ahí sola, con el corazón hecho pedazos, y ahora esperaba con ansias la llegada de su pequeña hija. Se encontraba divagando en sus ensoñaciones hasta que golpes en la puerta de entrada la atrajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Quién será?...- Se asomó por la erilla y no logro ver nada, termino por abrir la puerta encontrando ahí a su encantador vecino Haru Takami.

-Buenos días Akane. Dijo su vecino.

-Buen día Haru, tenía tiempo sin verte.

-Disculpa las molestias solo venía a preguntar si podías darme un poco de azúcar.

-Claro que sí, adelante pasa. Le dijo Akane abriéndole la puerta de par a par.

-No te preocupes aquí esperare.

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres una taza de té?- Le pregunto intrigada.

-En realidad no, me llego de visita una amiga, ella vive muy lejos de aquí y regresare a atenderla.

-Ya veo.- Akane le dio una taza de azúcar y cerró la puerta despidiéndose amablemente de él.

Haru se dirigió a su apartamento a pasos largos suspirando.

-Aquí está tu azúcar. –dijo mientras le entregaba la taza de malagana a la castaña que tenía en frente.

-Vamos, no seas tan gruñón, después de todo no creo que te moleste ver a mi hermanita. Frente a él se encontraba Nabiki Tendo con una sonrisa maliciosa, burlándose de él.

-Si hubiera sabido que era tu hermana nunca me habría metido con ella.

-Qué más da ¿nunca se lo dijiste no? Cobarde.

-Nunca, ambos estábamos muy borrachos, además hay cosas que es mejor no recordar.

-Juhm.

….

Akane regreso a recostarse no sin antes mirar el reloj contando las horas para que Ranma estuviera de regreso.

 **Fin.**

Y termino este drama, gracias por todos aquellos que se dieron tiempo a leerlo y ojala este final les haya gustado siempre hay opiniones diferentes pero creo que este fue adecuado aunque Ranma tal vez si se pasó de bueno como me lo comentaron, lo que hace uno enamorado.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

 **lizzy dezzy, Afrika, Lorena valdes, RANMAA-K , Kikelme, AbiTaisho, nancyricoleon, ELISA LUCIA V 2016, jannes, Frankie Marin San, LeSoeli, patyakane, anymary79, Guest, ElvisF231, Eliza tendo, Sav21, anonimo, devi2791, Maria500, esmeralda saotom, Luz de Saotome.**

Gracias, más de una vez me sacaron una sonrisa, gracias por su apoyo.

¡También gracias a todos aquellos que pusieron esta historia como una de sus favoritas!

 _Los invito a leer mis otras historias. Sin más que decir gracias._


End file.
